who do you choose?
by Tattooed-blond-21
Summary: SMacked.some macpeyton sorry and some lindsaydanny.i haven't finished, there are more chapter's if it is liked.  peyton and stella are in trouble.....later chapter's. i don't own anything jerry n his crew do lol
1. the revelation

All the CSI's and the lab tech's gather in the break room. Mac and Peyton enter laughing, but suddenly stop as the realise everyone is early. Mac called the group together for an announcement.

Mac cleared his throat and started his speech "Thank you all for coming, I...We have something to tell you." Danny jokingly replies "what is Peyton your new girlfriend or something?" everyone laughs at the rediculous accusation. But it is cut short but Mac's reply "Yes actually, we have been dating for 2 months." Shocked face's stare back at them. "we thought we would tell you so we don't have to hide our relationship anymore."

After about 10 minute's of discussion, everyone starts to leave "well Mac aren't you a dark horse" Danny says with a huge grin as he pats Mac on the back and leave's the room. Everyone make's a comment as they leave the break room. Mac waits to see whay Stella has to say, but she doesn't pass them and she isn't left in the room. Mac looks around, confused. He knows Stella was there because he tried not to look at her while he was talking. It was Peyton's idea to tell everyone. They wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for much longer. They were lucky to be able to keep it a secret for that long.

Stella enters the locker room and punches her locker, not realising Lindsay is also there. "You should tell him" Lindsay whispered, making Stella jump. "You scared the hell out of me" She replies, staring at her hand, in which she punched the locker with. "Don't change the subject Stella" Lindsay accused, in a slightly raised voice. Then, with tear's in her eye's, Stella gently said "I...I can't. Wait, how...why...why do you...it...it's the case were working on." Failing to convince lindsay, she approaches Stella and sits next to her. "everyone knows you have feelings for Mac, friendship or otherwise. Plus I know you are working on an open/shut robbery case, Danny is working with you and we are dating, he tells me everything" she ends with a smile. "He's with Peyton, they look happy together, I can't ruin that. No matter what my heart is screaming.

Stella's tear filled eye's look up to meet lindsay's. All of a sudden Stella burst's into a heavy cry. Het best friend sitting next to her, immediately wraps her arms around her and gently rocks back and forth to calm her.


	2. hide and seek

Stella enters the empty break room and sets out making herself a cup of coffee, which she does every morning. Then she see's her gorgeous boss. The curly haired CSI take's in the view for a few moment's, until Mac starts walking toward's the break room. Stella, without thinking, quickly runs and hide's behind the sofa. Not wanting him to see her, she stays as quiet and still as possible.

Her panic is interupted by his Sexy voice. " Hey, have you seen Stella lately? I haven't seen her since I announced my relationship with Peyton. She even got Danny to drop off their report. He said that Stella agreed to do all the paperwork, as long as her kept me away from her and as long as he handed the report to me." His tone turning to worry and confusion. The na familiar voice angrily returns "well maybe she doesn't approve, and no I haven't seen her. If I did I wouldn't tell you anyway" A shocked Mac replies "Maybe I should suspend you, I won't, but maybe I should" Lindsay angrily replies " Do what you want, it doesn't change the situation does it." Then came a pause, before she continue's " I'll be in the lab with Danny on out case, if that's okay with you?" Without waiting for a reply, she walks off to find Danny. Mac walks back to his office.

Stella pokes her head above the blue, comfy sofa to check who is around. After realising nobody is around, she quietly remove's herself from the break room in search of Lindsay.

As the beautiful greek CSI enters the lab, she finds Danny and Lindsay examining fibers from their case. As Stella is about to thank 'montanna', Mac walks towards them. Without Mac seeing her, Stella quickly sits on the floor behind the desk.Mac walks in and sees the guilty expressions on Danny and Lindsay's face's, then calls " Stella, I know your in here". Danny and Lindsay try to hide their laugh and just about succeed. After getting no reply or any sign of movement, he adds " we have a double homicide, if you are still interested in your job that is." Still no movement or reply , he sighs and walks out. Then a quiet " he's gone now you can come out" escape's from Danny's lips.


	3. the crime scene

Mac arrives at the crime scene alone. Stella is already there and is talking and laughing with Detective Flack. " Hey Mac" Flack shouts. Stella's smile turns to hurt. Mac greets Flack with a wave. As he stands next to Stella, Flack sense's the tension so he starts " Yer, so. Well there are two victims. 22 year old male and a 21 year old female, they were engaged." Mac and Stella exchange awkward glances as she continue's " The male vic was stabbed twice in the chest and the female vic was tied up, then her throat was cut". "things people do today" Mac returns as they start walking.

They enter the appartment, where the bodies were found. Mac lifts up the tape for Stella and Flack to walk under. Don walks through without stopping or thanking Mac. Stella walks through but pauses and faces Mac. She smiles and walks on. Her boss feels his heart skip a beat and smiles to himself.

As they process the scene, neither of them speak to or look at each other. As they finally reach the same section, their hands slightly grave. Mac apologises and Ms. Bonasera replies with a gentle smile. They both stay in that moment, both smiling at one another, until Detective Dreamy interupts them with " You guys finished? coz we gotta suspect downstairs. One of out guys picked him up in the alley, getting rid of a bloody knife." Mac snaps himself out of it and replies " Thanks Don," then turning to Stella he continues " I'll see you back at the lab". then he smiles as Stella agrees. After Detective Taylor leaves, Don questions Stella about what just happened. To which she replies " Nothing" and heads off back to the lab. Flack smirks and leaves the crime scene.


	4. interrogation and broken hearts

Back at the lab, Mac and Stella interrogate the suspect. " So, Mr Daniels, you stick to your story?" The tall, very butch looking guy nods.

Then Stella jumps in with " So you found a knife with blood on it, near a crime scene, and decide to run and dump the knife in an alley instead of giving it to us?"

In a confused tone. The 42 year old man agrily state's " Yes. God dammit, how many times." he gets out of his seat and approaches Stella. Mac immediately steps

in front of Stella to protect her and demands " Sit down NOW!!!". The Man stare's at Mac and realises he isn't going to back down, so he does and continue's

" I knew you lot would see it this way."

Then comes a knock at the door, it's Peyton. Mac and Stella walk out to meet her. They close the door and start talking. Mr Daniels can't make out what they are saying but continues to watch them. He notices that the woman, who had just arrived, was very friendly with Detective Taylor. He continued to watch, still not being able to make out what they are saying, he sees the woman kisses Mr Taylor. Detective Bonasera, obviously hurt by this, gives Mac a look that could kill. Stella then storms off, like a small child who can't have it's toy. Mac shouts "WAIT. STELLA. PLEASE" The suspect understood that very clearly and he could also hear it. Mac pokes his head through the door to the interrogation room " You are free to go, we _will_ be in touch, don't go too far." then left again. They have to release him because there aren't any of his finger prints on the murder weapon, he didn't have any blood on his or his clothes, so it would not stand up in court. Mr Daniels gets up and leave's with a mischievous grin on his face.

Mac finally catches up with Stella in her office. She is standing by the window, with warm tears gently rolling down her cheek. He knocks for permission to enter. "GO AWAY, I KNOW IT'S YOU MAC, JUST GO! I CAN'T STAND YOU BEING WITH _HER, _PLEASE JUST GO!!" She screamed. He didn't know what to do, he knew she wouldn't listen to him while she was in this state. "i'll leave it until tomorrow" he thought. He walked away, both with a broken heart.

(sorry it is taking so long to write but i haven't had time on the computer that much, i will try harder. Sorry the chapter's aren't longer.)


	5. large white envelope's

Danny and Lindsay enter the lab, laughing and poking each other. They suddenly stop when they see Stella examining a piece of evidence. Danny apologizes " Don't worry about it, you are in love, you shouldn't hide it." Stella replies. " hypocrite "Danny screams, kisses 'Montanna', then walks out.

As he walks out their boss walks in. Not wanting to be left alone with him, Miss Bonasera mimes to Lindsay to stay and she agrees. " Have you found out what the blue fluff was?" He asks Stella, clearly uncomfortable. She passes the print-out to him, their hands slightly touching as he takes it from her. They both pause and Stella looks into his piercing blue eyes as he looks into her sparkling green eyes. Lindsay quickly jumps in " Yer, so Stella, we still on for lunch?" Stella snaps out of her trance with Mac and nods. They both leave, the Greek goddess looks back at the love of her life and gives a gentle smile. His heart beats faster and faster until he's afraid it is going to escape from his chest. The two female CSI's go to lunch.

As Miss Monroe and Miss Bonasera arrive back from lunch they are called out to a crime scene. 3 couples have been killed in the last 4 days. The suspect, they had released 3 days previous, had skipped bail. The press was all over the story, saying the suspect who skipped bail was obviously the murderer. " Hey Lindsay, Hey Stella" flack greeted in his usual cheery, friendly state. Both reply " Hey Don" Stella continues " What we got?" The sexy blue eyed Detective replies " The same MO as the yesterday and two days previous to that. Two vic's, one male, one female. Male, 22, stabbed twice in the chest. Female, 21, tied up then her throat was cut. We need to find Mr Daniels." Stella replies " Yes we do." as they walk towards the room where the bodies are.

As they enter the room, Peyton and Mac are smiling at each other. Peyton has her right hand on his face. They both look at Detective Dreamy, Montanna and the Greek Goddess. Mac removes her hand from his face. Stella quickly turns and runs out the door, followed by Lindsay and Don after giving Mac a dirty look. They follow her down the alley in which she ran down, but they couldn't find her. As they were quite far behind her they continue looking down the alley. Finally they come across a large white envelope with 'Mac Taylor' written on it. Lindsay picks up the envelope, with Latex gloves on, just as Mac approaches. " What's that? Where is Stella?" He questions, with a confused look on his face. " I don't know, it's to you. Stella isn't here, it is most probably from her. You should open it." Lindsay insists. Shock appears on the face of her boss. Then all of a sudden, He darted his way back up the alley to the crime scene. Monroe and Flack rush after him. The alley is very long, so it takes a while to get back.

They arrive back at the abandoned crime scene. Peyton was nowhere to be seen, but the bodies where still there. There was also a young male officer shot once in the head.

Resting on the female victim, was another large white envelope, also with 'Mac Taylor' written on. Mac opened the envelope, " Meet me at the lab ASAP" he ordered in a worried tone. Flack and Lindsay both agree, as they leave for the Lab.


	6. Chapter 6

i will be writing the next chapter soon, please be patient. my friend is up from bournemouth so i am spending time with her. it will be posted on sunday 15th july or monday 16th july. sorry for the long wait.


	7. it's all your fault

Thank you for everyone's reviews, I appreciate them very much. :)

Lindsay and Don arrive back at the lab a little while after Mac. They hurridly search for their boss. They find him and Danny proccessing two large white envelopes.

"Mac. Please. What do they say?" Asks Lindsay, nearly in tears, after bursting into the room. He looks upset, shocked and worried as he passes the contents of the envelope's to her. Danny comforts Lindsay as she sinks to the floor, overwhelmed by anger and grief.

Mac apologises afer a few uncomfortable minutes.

"SORRY? YOUR SORRY? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

The once shy girl screams as if her life depends on it. Flack, Messer and Taylor all look at her, shocked.

Other members of their team stare as they walk pask them. But they were being ushered along by a confused Hawkes.

He walks into Mac replying "I'm sorry, this is the last warning. I have to suspend you. You can't expect to talk to me like that and get away with it."

She automatically rises from Danny's arms and hands her Boss the gun and badge she has in her possesion. A shocked Danny argue's "Fine if Montanna" then correcting himself he continues "If Lindsay is suspended, so am I."

Danny holds the door open for Lindsay to walk out, then follows her, after he puts his gun and badge on the counter top near his Boss.

Flack and Hawkes give Mac a drity look. "Wait!" They stop and look at Mac as he chases after his colleague's.

"Look I'm sorry" He says as he reasches them. Danny turns around, but Lindsay stays facing the doors of the elevator.

Danny replies "Look, she's upset, she's sorry" to which Lindsay faces Danny

"I AM NOT SORRY! IF HE WASN'T SO BLIND HE COULD SEE THAT THEY BELONG TOGETHER!"

The ,now red faced, CSI screamed just as the doors to the elevator ping open. Danny and Lindsay enter and face their Boss. "_We_ will be back tomorrow to help find Stella, we can't do anymore tonight it's late." Danny assure's as he pushes the button marked 'G' for the ground floor.

Even though the chapters are short, there are quite a few of them lol

i'm sorry it has taken so long to update but my best friend was staying. But there are 2 to be put up today :) hope you enjoy


	8. a danny and lindsay moment

The drive to Lindsays was quiet. her puffy eyes were concentrating on the passing puildings and scenery, while Danny's were watching the road and her. They arrive back at Lindsays and she opens the door, walks into her appartment as Danny follows.

"Do you want a drink? a beer?" she questions, as she sets her keys near the plant that her neighbour gave her a few months back.

"Yeah, Sure. Thanks" he replies. Lindsay grabs herself and her colleague a beer from the fridge and opens them. As she hands Danny the beer, their hands slightly touch and they both blush as Lindsay continues to the sofa. Danny doesn't follow her this time, he just watches as she gently sits down and switches on the tv. "I don't bite you know" She smiles at hin before continuing "Unless you want me to of course" These words bring a grin to his gorgeous lips. He walks over and sits down next to Lindsay on her tan coloured 2 seater. "Wasn't so hard was it" She laughs as she flicks though the channels. She sets on the news as nothing else is on, only a documentry about plants.

"Tonight we have information that a crime scene investigator and an M.E from NYPD, were kidnapped at a crime scene earlier this evening." Lindsays eyes were shadowed with tears, after hearing the red headed newsreader.

Lindsay rises from the comfort of the leather 2 seater, walks over to her drinks cabnet and removes a bottle of vodka from it. Before Danny could stop her, she undoes the bottle lid, puts the bottle to her lips and takes 4 large gulps from the bottle. Danny manages to grab the bottle before she is able to drink anymore.

"Lindsay! What the hell are you doing?" he questions with a raised voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE MESSER?!" She screams back.

"IT'S MY APARTMENT, I CAN DO WHAT THE FUCK I LIKE" She continues, but suddenly breaks down.

Tears stream down her cheeks, taking her dark mascara with it. She collapses into Danny's strong arms and cries her heart out. He picks her up and places her where they were just sitting. He wipes the droplets from her face and sits next to her.

He wraps his arms around her shaking body. Lindsay rests her head on Danny's chest, near his heart.

He places a gentle kiss on the top of her head. This and the gentle rhythmis beat of Danny's heart, causes her body to stop shaking.

"It's okay, Stella will be fine, we _will _find her _alive_" Danny whispers.

Lindsay slowly raises her head and smiles at Danny, who smiles back. The look into each others eyes as their smiles disappear. Lindsay looks at Danny's lips the looks back in his eyes, subconsciously licking her lips.

She leans in and places a gentle kiss on Danny's lips. Danny kisses her back and depens it to a lust filled kiss. He pulls back, both out of breath. "I can't, your upset and I'm sure that vodka didn't help either." He whispers.

"It's not that" then came a pause as she moves out of his grasp and sits back. "It has nothing to do with the vodka, or Stella. It's to do with the fact I've wanted to do that since the first time I looked into your eyes." She continues as she looks into his Sexy eyes. They exchange another passionate kiss. "Okay, but maybe we should wait until Stella is back, so she can say 'I told you so'" Danny managed, after breaking another lust filled kiss. Lindsay agreed with a smile as they both snuggle on the sofa, eventually falling asleep.


	9. who would you rather be with now?

thank you for all your reviews , i really appreciate them.

hope you enjoy!

**chapter 8**

Mac had told a pissed Flack and Hawkes that he was just getting something from his office, then he would be going home. They believed him. One hour later, Mac is still in his office.

"I saw the way you were with Ms Bonasera and the way Ms Driscoll was with you."

He held Peyton's ID badge in his left hand and Stella's in his right. He continued quietly reading the letters contained, one in each, in both envelope's.

"I know you love both women. You ran after Stella when she was pissed about Peyton touching your face. As you read this, you will be shocked at the realisation that we have Stella. As soon as you realise we are taking your girlfriend, you will dart back up the alley to the crime scene. You will find Ms Driscoll gone, with any officers on the scene, dead. You will find another white envelope..."

The cloudy eyed CSI then picks up the second letter found, in another white envelope at the crime scene, where his girlfriend was.

"As your reading his, Mac Taylor, you will realise we have your precious girlfriend. But really, who are you most worried about? Who would you rather be with right now? Who would you save, if you could only save one? Your girlfriend? Or the woman you have loved since your wife died? We have both of them, we will spare the one you choose. One will live and it's your choice. We will be in touch. A question for you to ponder on... Mac Taylor...Who do you choose?"

He gently places both badge's down on his desk.

He briefly looks at his watch, it reads quarter past 2 in the morning.

He looks at a picture of him and Peyton, in his office, wiht a sad expression on his face.

Mac attention then turned to a picture of Stella and himself at the dog show they went to. A smile creeps across his face, remembering the time they had spent together. He remembers the 20 bucks he had to have over to her,

"I still can't believe she made me pay that, not that i minded losing to her."

he whispers to himself with a big grin on his face. Suddenly he breaks down, tears flood his eyes as pain fills his heart. He grabs a picture of Claire that sits on his desk.

"What should i do?" he questions.

He sets her picture back down in it's place, gets out of his seat and makes his way to the door.

The gorgeous CSI opens the door, turns out the light and closes the door. Not knowing what tomorrow holds.


	10. a step closer

"Hey Mac" Danny calls as him and Lindsay enter the AV lab. Mac looks up and nods in acknowledgement.

As he does so he receives a drity look from Lindsay, which was expected.

Unaware of this, Danny continues "Any luck with the prints on the envelope's?"

To which his boss replies "Yes, guess who. Mr Daniels".

Messer's mood quickly turns to anger. "SON OF A BITCH" He curses as his clenched fist meets the counter top.

Lindsay grabs Danny so he doesn't do any damage to himself or the lab.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS MAC?!" Danny shouts. "THEY HAVE STELLA" He continue's.

Mac dismisses his comment and adds "He has Peyton aswell"

Danny and Mac stare at each other, with angry expressions on their faces. Suddenly the phone rings, it's Mac's

"Taylor" He answers his phone.

"Well Mr Taylor, we speak again" The other person chuckles down the phone

"Mr Daniels" Mac replies, looking at Danny and Lindsay.

Montanna's eyes start filling up with tears as Danny pulls her into an embrace, with his arms tightly wrapped around her but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Where are Stella and Peyton?" Their boss angrily asks down the phone.

"They are here with me. Have you made your decision? I will ring back in 12 hours for your answer. Good bye Mr Taylor."

He replies, cutting the phone off before they could trace the call. But the thought hadn't even corssed their minds, they were in fear of their colleague's lives.

"What's going on?" The tearfull CSI asked, still in Danny's embrace.

"He is going to ring back in 12 hours. He wants my decision. We have 12 hours to find out where they are. Mac answers.

Lindsay parts from her new boyfriend, how she likes the sound of that _her_ boyfriend, smiles at him and leaves.

"How are we going to find him? Danny asks.

"I really don't know, Danny" His boss replies.

They both take a seat and think what they could do to help. 1 hour later, Lindsay comes bursting in with a hugs smile on her face and a piece of paper in her hand.

"Danny, Mac, I've got something you need to see" she says, handing Danny the piece of paper she's holding.

"Mr Daniels and Mr Alder were dismissed from psychiatry the same day, with the same medical condition. And get this, at the same practice. They were also discharged from the same hospital. Both shared a room while they were in there." Danny explains.

Before he could continue Lindsay says "Yes. No coincidence, they both got a job at the same establishment when they got discharged. And I spokie to the doctor at the mental hospital, apparently they got real close and the moved in together when they were discharged."

"Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble monroe, but there is no address for either." Danny informed

"Yeah, but Roy Adler has a car." Lindsay continues only to see a confused expression on the faces of the two men sat in front of her.

"He has a tracking unit built into his car. Which,considering his mental state, may be unaware of." She happily informs them.

"Adam..." She is interupted by the sound of her pager. A huge grin covers her face as she reads the message from Adam.

Lindsay signals for her boss and her boyfriend to follow her. All three leave the room to go and see Adam. But what has he found?


	11. Stella and Peyton

**Thank you for your comments :)**

**some people had a problem with chapter 9. please let me know if you still cannot read it and i will send it to you. :)**

Chapter 10

Peyton and Stella are sat on seperate chairs, each gagged with their hands tied behind their back. They also have a rope connecting them and the chair, the rope tied around their waste and the back of their chairs.

"It's okay ladies, it will be over soon, once Mr Taylor has chosen one of you. The one he loves with his heart and soul, will survive, the other will perish." whispers a slightly aggrevated Mr Daniels, who suddenly leaves.

Taking advantage of the situation, Stella tries to say something. Roy Alder removes the gag so she can speak.

"Can you leave the gag off please? it make's it hard to breathe, and you don't want to kill one of us before he's made his decision" Stella quietly asks, making sure his accomplise doesn't hear her.

He nods "Okay, but you have to promise not to do anything silly" he quietly orders.

The curly haired greek goddess agrees.

"And Peyton too" She adds.

"Tell her not to scream or do anything stupid" The shy butch man replies.

"Can you move her closer so I can calm her? Please" Stella asks with a plea.

He complies and as he goes to moce Peyton closer, he foolishly turns his back to Stella. She had already managed to untie her hands behind her back, without anyone noticing, even Peyton didn't notice. She grabs a large rock and hits him over the head and then catches his falling body to make sure it doesn't make a thump when his 180lb frame hits the concrete floor.

Stella quickly frees her feet and then frees Peyton's hands, while she unties her feet and her colleague removes her gag. She thanks Stella.

They pour a gasoline trail to a gas tank over the other side of the room, move Roy's body outside and sit down. They manage to make themselves looks like hostages again, just in time for Mr Daniels return.

"I can't wait another 9 and a half hours" He screams before hitting the number for Mac's cell phone.

**Sorry it is a bit short, the next one is longer. hope you enjoyed it :) I will be posting the next chapter soon :D**


	12. I choose Stella

**enjoy... hehe... please review, i really appreciate it :)**

"Adam, what is it?" Lindsay quesions as she enters.

"I've found Mr Adler's location Via his car tracking unit." The cute lab tech replies, as all their faces light up.

"It's an abandoned warehouse 10 minutes away from here, 5 if you blare your sirens." he adds

"Great lets go" orders their boss.

"What?!" he questions after none of them move.

"It's near ground zero." Lindsay explains.

"I'm not losing somebody else that i love at ground zero" He explains, nearly in tears.

After finding exactly where Mr Alders car is, Danny, Lindsay and Mac all rush out of the lab. They make their way to the cars, grabbing Don and Hawkes on their way out.

Flack radioing for back up to the warehouse. Just as they enter their cars, Mac gets a phone call, annonymous number.

"Taylor" He answers using his usual greeting.

"Mr Taylor" A deep voice replies.

"Mr Daniels, it hasn't been 12 hours yet." Mac states as he exits thje vehicle he has just entered, so he could be alone.

Flack radio's for back up to be on stand by and not enter or go near the property until he gives the order, after Mac signals him to stop them.

"I know, but I can't wait that long, I have other things to do Mr Taylor, who do you want to live? It is your choice, Stella or Peyton. You have 30 seconds then they both die."

Mr Daniels orders as the volume of his voice increases.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T CHOOSE JUST LIKE THAT" Mac screams back.

Hearing this, the other's look at Mac as he screams down the phone.

"FINE THEN BOTH OF THEM DIE" He screams louder to the ex-marine.

Just as the hostage taker is about to hand up, "NO WAIT" Mac pleas.

"Okay, last chance Mr Taylor. Peyton or Stella.

Mac sighs, and pauses as he thinks.

"Stella" he finally answers. "I choose to save Stella." he admits.

"You choose Stella, therefore you have forfitted Peyton's life in return for Stella's. Peyton will die because of your choice, you..." Mr Daniels calmly says before suddenly being cut off mid sentence.

There is a loud bang out the other end of the phone, before the line goes dead. Mac signals to Flack to follow him with back up as he rushes to get into his car.

"What the hell is going on Mac, please tell me" Lindsay pleas from the backseat, with tears in her eyes, worried about her best friend.

"I don't know, I chose... I ...I..." He stutters as he doges traffic, followed by Flack, Hawkes and officers from NYPD.

"SPIT IT OUT FOR FUCKS SAKE MAC" Screams Danny, after Lindsay bursts into tears.

"I chose Stella, I chose Stella."

"So why are we speeding?" Lindsay asks, confused but calm after hearing Mac chose to save Stella.

"I chose, then I heard 2 loud bangs and the phone went dead." He explains with, what felt like a huge rock stuck in his throat.

Lindsay exlodes into tears again and is comforted by Danny putting his arm around her shoulders and his hand taking hers. As they arrive at the warehouse, there is suddenly a huge bang. The air is filled with smoke and the building engulfed in flames.

**Next chapter coming soon...**


	13. Stella and Peyton's escape

Being as quiet as possible, Stella and Peyton plot their escape. Their kidnapper is only a few feet away on the phone to Mac, he then turns his back to them.

"FINE BOTH OF THEM DIE!" They heard Mr Daniels scream, making them jump, still with his back to them.

They were just about to attack him when they heard him speak back down the phone.

"Okay, last chance Mr Taylor. Peyton or Stella?" He asked in a calm voice.

The two female colleague's hold off for a little while longer, wanting to know the answer. All of a sudden he laughs, still with his back to them only a few feet away.

You choose Stella, therefore you have forfitted Peyton's life in return for Stella's. Peyton will die because of your choice, you..." He was cut off.

...THUD... one moment he was on the phone threatening to kill one or both of them, the next, Stella was standing over his unconcious body holding the large rock she had just hit him with. The same rock she had hit his accomplise with 20 minutes or so ago. The rock knocked both of the men out. Because of the size of the rock, she had to use both hands to lift the rock.

"Thank you, you saved my life Stella." Peyton says.

Stella grabs a box of matches from the back pocket of the bleesding physco laying on the floor. She then grabs her cell phone. The hero take's Peyton's hand and quickly leads her to the exit to the back of the building. She stops at the door, turns around and sees him regaining conciousness. She strikes a match as he looks at her and reaches for his gun. Stella and Peyton rund as the flames reach the gas tank. The both jump in a ditch as much as the warehouse explodes and the whole building in englufed in flames.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I will update in a couple of weeks, coz i will be busy. sorry it will take so long :(**


	14. I love you and I love you too

Stella and Peyton lay relieved and out of breathe in the ditch as they watch the biulding being ungulfed by flames. They hear fire engine sirens as they get up.

"Come on, let's go" Stella says offering her hand to help her up.

Peyton take's her hand and get's up. As they walk around the side of the building, they see Mr Alders just waking up.

"You go on, i'll get him" Stella orders.

Peyton walks on as Stella helps him up.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't mean for this to happen, he was going to kill my children if i didn't help him. Is he dead?" Mr Alders asks as he reaches for his head.

"It's okay, Yes he is dead". Stella replies and she helps him walk.

Peyton arrives around the front of the building and runs straight the Mac. She flings her arms around him, but he doesn't react, his arms still by his side. The others stare at them, wondering where Stella is.

Lindsay starts to cry as she doesn't know where Stella is. Danny comforts her, stroking her hair while he holds her in a n embrace.

"Where is Stella?" Mac asks when Peyton take's her arms from around his neck.

"She...She's just coming" Peyton replies, jus as Stella arrives.

Stella drops Mr Alders as the crew run over to her, except Mac.

"OH MY GOD STELLS YOUR OKAY!" Lindsay screams, wrapping her arms around her.

Everyone, in turn, hug her except Mac. They all turn and see Mac and Peyton talking. They can't make out what they are saying, as they are too far away. Peyton finally walks away, towards the police car and enters the car waving to Stella and mime's thank you. Mac walks over to Stella and smiles at her. She Smiles back and he flings his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. She puts her arms around his neck and let's him hold her, for what seems an eternity. Flack, Hawkes, Lindsay and Danny walk away to give Mac and Stella some privacy.

"I'm so sorry for everything Stel, I can't believe..." Mac starts

"It's okay, I'm fine Peyton is fine, everyone except Mr Daniels is fine." She cuts him off and smiles.

"I chose you, I love you Stella, I don't know what i'd do if i lost you. I can't believe it has taken all of this, for me to realise." Mac explains to Stella.

"It's okay, I know you chose me. I love you too. I have always known i've loved you, just never thought you would feel the same so i never said anything." Stella replies.

Stella places a hand on Mac's face and gently kisses him lips. He deepens the kiss and pulls her closer. They pull apart to the whisteling of their colleagues. They both smile at each other. The others walk over after Stella gestures to go over.

"Stella I'm so glad your okay" Lindsay says flinging her arms around Stella once more.

"Yeah, Stel, all of us are happy" Danny adds and Flack nods.

"Where's Peyton gone?" Flack asks Mac

"She's gone back to England. I told her I wanted to be with Stella and that i didn't realise how much I loved Stella until this moment. I should have realised earlier. She said it would be better if she left. So I said okay, and now she's gone." He smiles as he pulls Stella towards him and puts his arm around her.

Just as Flack was about to say something, Mac jumps in.

"Oh yeah, She also told me about someone's heroic behaviour." He states, looking at Stella with a smile on his face.

"It's was nothing, i done what anyone would have done if their life was in danger." Stella replies with a grin.

"Nah, you can't say that, don't be modest. You saved Peyton's life and saved you own. Which we are all glad about" Danny explains.

Lindsay kisses Danny on the cheek and they smile at each other.

"Oh yeah, so what did i miss between you two then?" Stella asks, looking at Danny and Lindsay, with a smile on her face.

"Erm... well we decided to kinda give it a go." Lindsay replies.

"Told you so. I knew you couldn't hold back for long. So where are we going to celebrate?" Stella asks.

"I told you Stella would say that didn't I" Danny says as he looks as Lindsay and places a gentle kiss on her head.

"How about that new Italian place near the lab?" Flack suggests.

Everyone agrees and they set off.

"Then you can tell us about how you saved the day" Mac suggests as he opens the car door for Stella, after giving her a gentle kiss.

**I haven't decided whether to write another chapter yet, let me know what you think. It won't be for a couple of weeks though coz I am busy.**


End file.
